


Haven't You Had Enough?: Feels Like Home

by roxiefierce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Hair Washing, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxiefierce/pseuds/roxiefierce
Summary: Rey has spent the last week attempting to lose Ben Solo in an effort to prove that men don't stick around when things get tough—and to write an article about it for her magazine. The only problem? Ben won't leave. The more he sticks around, the more Rey allows her walls to crumble until she finds herself wishing it was all real. She resolves to tell him the truth, but not before she spends one last weekend away visiting his family.A How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days AU (the shower scene).
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Haven't You Had Enough?: Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is parts 140-142 of my twitterfic: Haven't You Had Enough? ([Link](https://twitter.com/roxiefierce/status/1275928034240061440?s=20)). It's my How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days AU.
> 
> This is definitely part of a larger story and may not make sense on its own. This would be an extension of the bathroom scene in the film. The song "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk plays during that scene and definitely influenced this imagining of it.
> 
> Mind the tags!

“I have mud in places that mud should never be.” She’s covered in it, in fact. Or rather, she had been. A quick jump in the lake before they got back on the boat had taken care of most of it.

“Ditto. It was so nice you decided to share thelove,” Ben quips sarcastically. Rey just grins.

When she’d tripped he'd waited only long enoughto check if she was okay before he’d burst intolaughter. So when he offered a hand to pull her upshe’d done the only logical thing—she pulled himright down next to her. And then she’d been the one laughing. His scowl didn’t last too long before he’d laughed again himself.

They climb the stairs from the dock at the villa,heading straight for the kitchen entrance. There’s a note on the counter from Leia; apparently they’d all gone into town for a late lunch.

She follows Ben up to their bathroom. He fiddles with the shower while she waits. She sits on theedge of the toilet, trying to keep her dirt to herself. She smiles as she thinks back on their day so far.Breakfast with the family. The boat ride. The hike. Every bit of it was perfect—even falling into the mud. It all just feels so right.

“The temperature can be tricky, but I think you’re all set now. Towels are over here,” Ben turns, gesturing but breaks off when he notices her. “Everything all right?”

She shakes free from her thoughts, smiling softly up at him. “It’s more than all right.” She pauses, looking around. “I love everything about this house. The noise, the smells.”

“You know the smell is probably Uncle Luke. I told you he burns some weird incense most days.” She laughs softly at his grin, but breaks off. She loves even that. This visit has shown her everything she’s been missing. She feels her eyes tear up then. Itfeels like home to her, already. _What if I lose this?_

Ben moves to crouch in front of her, tilting her headup to meet his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just—,” she starts, feels the tears surge again, “When your mom hugs me? She really hugs me. And for what? Winning a game of Bullshit?” She laughs, partly in disbelief, partly to fight back the tears.

“That’s a good thing, Rey.” Ben smiles at her, then leans his forehead against hers. “It’s a good thing.” She pulls away slightly, losing herself in his eyes before she leans forward to kiss him. It’s soft, but she pours herself into it and thinks she feels him do the same. He’s smiling softly when they break apart.

She smiles back. _I want this. I want him. No matter_ _how much more it will hurt when he leaves._ Despite everything, she still can’t imagine a world where he stays. But she pushes those fears down and kisses him again, this time with more force. And when they break apart again she stares with a soft smile as she lifts her arms above her head and waits.

He arches an eyebrow, but grins and, standing, pulls her shirt off. She follows, pulling off his as she goes. His lips find hers again as they divest themselves of the rest of their clothing. _I love you,_ she thinks. _I love_ _you. I love you._ She pours it into their kisses, hopinghe can feel it.

He wraps an arm around her, backing them towards the shower and inside, together.

 _Home_ , she thinks.

Ben situates her under the steady stream of hot water, his lips breaking from hers to begin a thorough investigation of her neck. He runs his tongue along her collarbone and she arches into him.

“Ben,” she pushes at him. He growls and holds her tighter. She laughs but pushes again. “Ben, I’m still covered in mud.”

“I can help with that.”He pulls away this time, grinning.

He grabs a bar of soap and spins them so he’s under the stream. “Hey!”

“Gotta lather you up first.”

His spins her again, starting with her back. She shudders as he runs his hands down her spine, rubbing the soap in outward circles as he trails down slowly. A groan escapes when he skips over her ass to her legs and he chuckles. He crouches down and lifts each foot, making sure to soap the bottoms and between the toes, holding her steady when she flinches, ticklish. He stands again, hands ghosting over her ass as he trails upwards.

Gripping her shoulders, he massages softly before sliding his hands under her arms and around. The first touch of his fingers brushing against a nipple has her involuntarily arching backwards. He pulls her against him and she moans again at the feel of his arousal. She grinds her ass against his cock, but he nips at her ear. “Patience.”

“Ben,” she huffs, but he ignores her, focusing his attentions on her breasts. He rolls one nipple between two fingers and it’s like a live wire running straight to her core. He does the same with the other and then his hand moves down. He spends only a brief time soaping up her stomach before his hand moves over her mound, his fingers sliding through her folds. 

“Fuck, Rey. You’re so wet.” She can only moan in response as his fingers rub a light circle around her clit. She bucks against him, desperate for more. More pressure. More contact. More him.

“Ben, please.” She begs, but he pulls his hand away instead, repositioning her back under the stream of water. He grins when she scowls up at him, leaning over to kiss her again, chuckling when she nips at his lip in retaliation.

“Not clean yet.” Reaching behind her, he grabs the shampoo and massages it into her scalp. All too soon he’s helping her rinse it out. “There,” he murmurs, “Now you’re all clean.” Once done he dives for her neck again, but she tuts, grinning.

“My turn.” Grabbing the soap, she starts with his chest. It’s hard, warm beneath her touch as she slides the suds all over. She’s careful to ghost lightly over his nipples, eliciting a groan from him. He unconsciously thrusts forward as she moves her hands down but she spins him instead.

“Rey,” he grumbles. She takes a leaf from his book and ignores him, focusing instead on the task at hand. She’s careful to cover every inch of him. She even copies some of his own movements, adding pressure as she slides a finger down his spine. She hears his tremble in his sharp exhale. Unlike him, however, she indulges herself and runs her hands over his ass. She grins when he clenches out of reflex. She gets his legs and feet next before lightly trailing her fingers upwards.

“Hmmm,” she hums, “I think I missed a spot.” He turns towards her then, his eyes dark and heated. He opens his mouth but whatever he wants to say is lost in a moan when she wraps her hand around his cock. She nearly moans herself. She’d certainly seen it before, but the feeling of it, hard and thick beneath her fingers, has her core pulsing all over again. She presses her lips to his, swallowing his moans as she maneuvers him back under the water.

“Tease,” he quips with a sigh when she pulls her hand away, too. Again, she ignores him in favor of copying his earlier movements, pouring some shampoo into her palm. He just arches a brow when she stares up at up, but eventually obliges her, bending over so she can reach. His eyes flutter closed at her soft massaging on his scalp. She gives a gentle nudge when she’s done and he straightens, washing away the last bits of dirt.

“All clean,” she murmurs with a soft smile. He smiles, eyes softening into something more serious. She pushes up to kiss him again. His arms wrap around her—soft and searching gives way to passion and longing. She presses her against him, desperate to be closer. “Ben.”

“Not here, Rey.” She falters, but then he turns the water off. _Oh._ His lips find hers again as he lifts her, stepping out of the shower. Her legs lock around his waist and she grinds herself against his cock, hard and hot against her. “Fuck, Rey.”

She’s vaguely aware of him grabbing a towel before he’s walking them to the bed. He throws down the towel first, laying her gently on top of it. “Ben, please.” She whimpers when he moves away. A door closes and then he’s back, climbing over her and pressing his body to hers. She locks her legs around him, determined to hold him in place this time.

“Are you sure, Rey?”

“Yes,” she whimpers as his mouth closes over her breast, “More, Ben.” He sucks at her nipple, rolling the other between two fingers. She arches into him, moaning as he moves lower. But then she feels his hot breath against her cunt. She begins to squirm, unnerved by his drawn out attention when he just hovers there.

“Ben,” she whines. And then he licks a strip up towards her clit. A shout escapes her when he closes his mouth around it, sucking. She buries her fingers in his hair, thrusting against his mouth. She’s teetering at the edge when he presses a finger inside her, then another. He curls them and she screams, bucking and gasping as she hurtles off the edge. She feels him moving above her, feels his kisses against her breasts, her neck, her lips.

“So beautiful, Rey.”

“I need you,” she whimpers. He turns towards the nightstand and Rey guesses his intentions, pulling at him. “We’re good. Please. I want to feel you.”

“Rey,” he breathes out. And then he’s pressed against her, rubbing himself through her folds. She feels him teasing at her entrance before impaling her with one thrust. She lifts her hips reflexively, gasping. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” He stills, waiting for her to adjust. She feels him throbbing inside her as the sting subsides and clenches around him. He moans, bucking forward.

“Feels so good,” she murmurs, burying her face against his neck. “Move, Ben.” He grips her hips and starts thrusting. She bucks to meet him, moans escaping with each gasping breath. He presses his forehead to hers.

“Look at me.” She focuses her eyes on him and tears up at the intensity she sees there. It’s impossible to believe that this man might love her but his eyes tell a different story. “Rey,” he breathes out her name, like a prayer. Like a wish. She lets herself believe it for this moment.

“Ben.” _I love you._ It’s left unsaid. She only hopes her eyes can show him as much as he’s showing her right now. “I’m so close,” she whimpers.

“Come for me, Rey.” He lifts her hips, changing the angle. Each thrust brings a new spark of pleasure and she arches as she once again finds her peak.

“Ben!” she cries out, clenching around him. There’s a strangled moan from him and she feels a spurt of warmth within her as he thrusts one last time.

She’s not sure how long they stay like that, but he eventually pulls out. She uses the opportunity to pop to the bathroom. When she returns he’s waiting with open arms. She climbs back in eagerly, curling closer. Resting her head against his chest, she feels the day’s activities creeping up on her. She thinks she feels his lips against her head as she finally gives in and dozes off. _Stay with me. Please stay with me._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll admit I had a lot of trouble getting this to work for me. I hope it didn't disappoint. 🥺 
> 
> The rest of the story will continue on Twitter (link in earlier notes).
> 
> Kudos/Comments appreciated! 💕


End file.
